


Ray's Requiem

by AStephens1971



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Implied Character Death, One Shot, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their whirlwind adventure, Tiana and Naveen mourn a lost comrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Requiem

I can't believe it.

Here I am, in New Orleans' French Quarter, next to the woman who I can honestly say is the girl of my dreams. Of course, who would have imagined that I'd realize this when we were both…

I can't even bring myself to finish the thought. I shudder as I realize how much we experienced, but then again, if I had to do it all over, there's no one else I'd want by my side through it all.

I glance over to her side of the bed, where I know she should be laying, only to find…she's not there! It's then that I hear it—a mournful sigh.

Going to the source of the sound, I can see her, on the balcony, looking upwards to the sky.

"Can't sleep?" I whisper, putting my hands on her shoulders and reaching around to peck her softly on the cheek.

She sighs again. "Oh, Naveen," she whispers, "if only…"

I know what she's thinking. He was a big help in everything, in our effort to regain human form, even fighting off the evil Dr. Facilier. I manage a smile as I join her in gazing at the sky. He must be up there now, with his beloved Evangeline, looking down on us and, I'm sure, wishing us every happiness.

Our gaze travels to a well-lit building. It is her building, her restaurant. Her father had always wanted to own a restaurant, but due to unfortunate circumstances, he couldn't. There were challenges along the way, including our sudden transformation to amphibian form, but we made it through—all due to what must have been the first frog wedding in the French Quarter.

Her head lands softly on my shoulder, and I smile and kiss her tenderly. "Get some rest, my love," I whisper. Sleepily, she makes her way back to our bed and crawls in. I can hear her soft breathing, with just the slightest hint of a snore. Chuckling, I turn to close the French doors, but not before my gaze falls on two stars in the clear night sky. I can hardly believe it, but tears are starting to well in my eyes, and all I can do is whisper:

"Thanks, Ray."


End file.
